Various organosilane and organosiloxane monomers or compounds including organosiloxane oligomers containing one or more organofunctional groups such as amines, vinyls, mercaptans, epoxies, halogens, and the like are widely known. These compounds have been used in a variety of ways such as coupling agents and adhesion promoters for inorganic materials, as reactants for modifying the properties of organic polymers, as cross-linking agents for curable organic polymer systems, as additives for a variety of home care and personal care compositions, as well as monomers for the preparation of silicon containing polymers.
While silane and siloxane monomers containing a variety of organofunctional groups are well known and can be readily prepared, organosilane and organosiloxane monomers containing functional carboxyl groups are generally not available commercially. Heretofore, no convenient method for preparing such monomers with carboxyl functional groups has been known and indirect procedures would generally have to be used for their preparation. Accordingly, the development of organosilane and organosiloxane monomers or compounds containing one or more organofunctional carboxyl groups and methods for readily preparing these compounds would be desirable, It would be particularly advantageous if methods for preparing such compounds not only employed readily available materials, but carboxyl-functional organosilicone monomers and oligomers could be prepared containing other functional groups as well, such as halogen groups, which makes possible the preparation of a variety of organosilicone derivatives including oligomers thereof.
While, as indicated, organosilane and organosiloxane compounds containing a variety of functional groups and methods for preparing the same, heretofore, have been known and used, there is no known disclosure or suggestion of the novel carboxyl-functional organosilane and organosiloxane compounds and oligomers of the present invention or of the method for making the same herein described.